


Bokuto’s wisdom

by Lily4499



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi takes care of Bokuto, Anesthesia, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Wisdom Teeth, caring akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily4499/pseuds/Lily4499
Summary: Bokuto gets his wisdom teeth removed and the anesthesia has some effects.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Bokuto’s wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> I did minimal research on anesthesia so if it all doesn’t match up with reality I apologize.

Akaashi looked casually through a magazine as he waited for Bokuto. He already drank an entire pot of coffee in preparation for the long afternoon ahead of him.

“Akaaphi!” Bokuto exclaimed through a mouthful of cotton as he entered the waiting room with the dentist. Akaashi stood up to greet him,

“Hello Bokuto,” Akaashi replied, reaching out a hand to steady his friend. He turned to the dentist, “How long will this last?” He asked.

“He should be recovered from it fully by morning, until then the effect will wear off in 2-4 hours,” the dentist replied, “make sure he doesn’t do anything risky, and keep him away from any professional business, people tend to have no filter when they take anesthesia. He will also have no memory of the surgery and many of the events afterward. remember, no hard foods until he can feel his tongue again. Once it wears off and the pain kicks in, have him take ibuprofen,” he finished, pushing up his glasses. Akaashi could tell by the awkward way he swallowed that Bokuto may have already said some things with no filter on the walk out of the procedure.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to watch him closely,” Akaashi replied as they left.  
He made sure to watch Bokuto like a hawk, opening doors and steadying him on occasion. Knowing Bokuto he didn’t expect him to act all that different, but when the pain kicked in Akaashi had to be ready. All pain left Bokuto basically bedridden.  
When they got in the car, Bokuto seemed a little more aware of his surroundings,

“Where are we going?” He asked looking outside at the city buildings.

“To your house Bokuto, you need to rest,” Akaashi replied, knowing he would probably fall asleep quickly once they got there.

“Are you going to take care of me?” He asked.

“For now, until you feel better,” Akaashi responded.

“Wooo! Sleepover!” Bokuto shouted, throwing his hands in the air. The action made Akaashi nearly swerve off the road. He sighed deeply knowing that would probably be the case; it was already 4:30 and didn’t have work tomorrow anyway.  
As they arrived Akaashi opened the door for Bokuto and grabbed the soup and slightly melted ice cream out of the back seat. As he turned around he saw Bokuto crouching down, hugging a small yard plant near his door,

“What are you doing?” Akaashi asked, pulling out his key.

“The plant is sad, it needs a hug,” Bokuto responded, not letting go.

“Well, we need to go inside,” Akaashi responded.

Bokuto sniffed, “Ophay,” he said as he sulked inside.

Akaashi set the food on the counter and began unpacking it,

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Very,” Bokuto replied.

“Spit out your cotton balls,” Akaashi ordered, gesturing to the trash can. Bokuto spit out three and Akaashi looked down, “Did you swallow a cotton ball?” He asked.

“No,” Bokuto pouted. Akaashi sighed and dished out some soup,

“This is very important, you have to only eat very soft foods,” Akaashi explained. Bokuto looked sadly at the soup,

“Do I have to?” Bokuto asked.

“You have to, otherwise no ice cream,” Akaashi replied, holding up the container. That was all the motivation Bokuto needed as he began eating. Akaashi ate too, the soup wasn't much but he wasn't that hungry anyway. 

“You know, I think I should call Kuroo, he asked me to as soon as I got done,” Bokuto commented, pulling out his phone. Akaashi panicked knowing the outcome would be some recordings Kuroo would never let him forget,

“Or how about you go pick a movie while I dish up some ice cream?” Akaashi suggested gently taking the phone away.

“Okay,” Bokuto replied, smiling. He was still out of focus, his eyes never looking at Akaashi.  
Akaashi sighed with relief as Bokuto went to the bedroom. He cleaned up and made a bowl of ice cream. He also grabbed some ibuprofen and a glass of water. As he entered the bedroom, Bokuto was already in his pajamas, staring at the TV. He had picked some action comedy. Akaashi set the medicine and water on the nightstand and handed Bokuto the bowl,

“Now just suck on the ice cream, don’t chew it,”Akaashi ordered, figuring it was better not to tell him he could bite his tongue off.

Bokuto nodded, pressing play. His eyes focused on Akaashi for a moment, “you’re so pretty,” he commented, smiling as he took a spoonful of ice cream. Akaashi knew it was the anesthesia talking and he wouldn’t remember this. He blushed anyway, laying down beside him,

“So are you,” he responded, knowing Bokuto was too focused on the movie now to hear him.

As the movie ended Akaashi reached across a sleeping Bokuto for the remote. He turned the TV off and checked the time, 8:30. He knew Bokuto would wake up if he got up now. Akaashi took his glasses off, he would wait until Bokuto was really asleep to go to the guest bed.  
...  
Akaashi was awoken by something falling, he shot up seeing that Bokuto was gone. He rushed to the kitchen,

“Bokuto?” Akaashi called, as he entered the kitchen. 

“Oh,” Bokuto responded, picking up a medicine bottle, “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” he explained.

“The ibuprofen is on your nightstand Bokuto,” Akaashi replied, relieved he wasn’t injured.

“Oh, thank you,” he said, heading back to the bedroom. Akaashi followed. Bokuto swallowed the pills and climbed back in bed,

“Is there anything else you need before I go to bed?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto looked down, “it hurts,” he replied.

“I know,”

Bokuto looked at him, “Can you stay with me? Just until I fall back asleep?” He asked sheepishly.

“Sure,” Akaashi replied, getting under the covers.

“Thank you,” Bokuto waited a few minutes before pulling Akaashi close; he figured later he could blame it on the anestasia or whatever. 

Akaashi didn’t fight it, it was probably only ten o’clock but he needed to catch up on some sleep anyway.


End file.
